


Day 8: Clamor

by Orderly_Chaos



Series: FFxivWrite 2020 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Backstory, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Tragedy, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orderly_Chaos/pseuds/Orderly_Chaos
Summary: A bit of Agnar's backstoryHaha… I had almost no time to write this...
Series: FFxivWrite 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907422
Kudos: 1
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge, Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection





	Day 8: Clamor

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8: Clamor

“Hello,” Agnar Shadowstrike patted the top of a simple headstone. It was nothing more than a smooth stone to be honest, a smooth stone squirreled away near The Queen’s Gardens. He hadn’t been there in nearly twenty-five years.

“I’ve changed since we least met, Crane,” he spoke to the stone as he pushed a shovel into the dry dirt. “I wonder what you’d think of me now…” As he dug, he thought of the last time he’d seen the young apprentice that had been assigned to his care.

* * *

Fearless Crane rushed through the halls of The Royal Historium, Agnar right behind her. In the distance, he could hear the clamor of a small Garlean force battling the few historians with adequate martial training.

"Why are they attacking us? It’s just a collection of dusty old tomes," Crane asked as she ran down the long hallway. The evening sun streamed through the archway leading to a courtyard whose peace had yet to be shattered.

"How can someone so learned be such an imbecile," Agnar wheezed. "Take the next right.”

“But that’s the room of forbidden tomes!” the young apprentice’s eyes sparkled.

Agnar huffed. It would have been a scoff save for the fact he was so very winded. “It’s restricted, not forbidden, and what else would the Garleans be after?”

* * *

Agnar wiped the sweat from his brow. He probably should have been kinder. Crane had been a few ilms shorter than him, a hyur. It was beyond impressive that she had been an apprentice at that age. In retrospect, he guessed she must have been no older than sixteen summers.

“The fighting, it’s stopped,” Crane raised her head as she realized the chamber had become eerily silent. The young hellsguard looked to him. “Who do you think won?”

“The Garleans,” Agnar replied as he heaved a bag of carefully packed clay tablets and scrolls onto his back. “We need to get out of here.”

The two sneaked around the building, carefully looking around every corner and down every hallway. They were just yalms from the back exit when a voice broke the silence.

“Hey, you there,” a single Garlean soldier called to them. “I command you to stop.”

Before Agnar could call out to her, Crane had begun charging the soldier. “Get out of here!” she called back to him. “You’re useless in a fight.”

And he ran, allowing Crane to fight off a Garlean soldier alone.

* * *

He never should have done that… Agnar tried not to think about the guilt as he continued to dig. Finally, his shovel hit something besides dirt - a sack, full of tablets and scrolls. He’d leave them for the people of Ala Mhigo, credit the return to Fearless Crane, and then go back to being the tired, guilt-ridden man he was.

**Author's Note:**

> cries... Not my best work


End file.
